


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Dry humping in the wild...





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

She’s wearing denims. He’s hard already. A tight white tee with cap sleeves that just skims the waistband and pale blue jeans that taper to her shins and reveal her delicate ankles. Her feet are ensconced in white sneakers. She could be heading to the gym. She could be going to meet her girlfriends. Something normal. Instead, she’s agreed to go with him to Lake Rock where there’s been sightings of a strange creature in the water.

“What’s up, Mulder?” she asks and her eyes lower. She bites her lip. He does the same.

Lake Rock is beautiful. Through the cool trees, there’s a bright expanse of blue water surrounded by coppery boulders. The earth is rich under foot. Scully pulls a cap over her face and he follows her, watching that ass in her jeans and wondering if there should be some kind of licence system enforced for body parts that are dangerous. His own jeans are uncomfortably tight.

“What would you do if we actually saw this thing, Mulder?” She rubs her hands over her hips and he takes a moment to understand what she’s asking.

He takes a swig from his water bottle. “Scream?”

“Like a girl?” She bends to retrieve her own water and he catches a glimpse of the valley between her breasts and the white lace edge of her bra. “I’d like to hear that.”

“What would you do?”

She grins at his question, pushes up her cap and scratches the rash of freckles on her forehead. “Groan?”

He thinks he might like to hear that.

They’ve been watching the water for hours. It’s perfectly still. Scully is half-snoozing in the shade of a boulder, cap over face, and he can’t tear his eyes from her navel, the shadow of the edge of her tee, the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathes.

There’s a ripple out in the lake. Gentle at first, then stronger, radiating to the shore. .He sits, then stands. Scully joins him, cap falling to the earth. She covers her eyes with a hand, screws up her nose. The ripples become waves, lapping. From the centre, in a shimmering silver circle of water, a head, a neck, a flipper waving. He staggers back and she’s gasping softly.

“Camera,” he whispers, trying to remember where he dumped his backpack.

“Behind the big rock,” she says, gesturing to where they’d eaten earlier.

They both cautiously tread to the spot, looking over their shoulders. Scully’s top is ricked up and he watches the way the skin on her back stretches around her spine as she looks. There’s a sudden rushing of water, and he sees the creature out of the water, a giant black and shiny body shimmering on flippers like a mega-seal.

He pushes Scully, hand on bare skin, and they slide between two boulders, him behind her. It’s cool but he’s sweating. The creature is approaching and he’s desperate to get a good look at it but the feel of Scully against him is too much. She’s soft and hot and his arms bracket hers, his groin against the small of her back. He bends his knees, releasing her so that her arms fall in front of her. He’s hard and it’s tight in their space and she must sense his arousal, although she says nothing.

“Where is it?” Her voice is a low hum but he can hear the moisture on her lips.

He dips his face to hers. “It’s coming.”

She tips her eyes back to him and he twists his head round. A brackish scent fills the air, salty and fishy. The squelching sound increases. He leans in, pressing hard against her again and she lets out a muffled noise, a cross between a moan and a sigh. He shifts back but the creature gives out a keening wail and he lunges forward, ostensibly to protect her, but their bodies pressed together quashes his own fear somewhat. They both hold their breath as the creature blocks out all the light, lingering next to their hideaway.

Scully moves slightly and the friction is unbearable. He responds automatically, thrusting into her ass. Her hands are tucked in front of her and she wriggles again. He’s not certain at first but when she does it for a second time, in response to his gentle bucking, he realises that she’s…she’s rubbing herself. The creature lifts its head and howls, before moving out of view, letting a slant of warm sunlight fall over them.

Scully breathes out but doesn’t move. He presses into her again and she pushes back. He braces his hands on the rock and thrusts again, holding himself against the swell of her ass for longer this time. She sighs, moans really. He nips her ear and her knees give. In the distance, the creature is still moving away, howling and squelching into the forest.

“God, Scully,” he says and he’s not sure if he’s talking about the creature or her.

“I know,” she replies and he’s not sure if she’s talking about the creature or him.

She manages to turn round in the crevice, looking up at him. There’s a flush on her cheeks and her nipples are peaking through her bra and tee.

“You saw it,” he says, his voice a breaking whisper.

“I did,” she says and there’s surprise and wonder in her tone.

“You…I…”

“I…you…”

He bends to kiss her and her hands flatten against his chest, fingers brushing his nipples. She tastes like the best mystery.

“You didn’t scream, Mulder,” she says when they break apart.

“You didn’t groan, Scully,” he says, skimming his fingers under her tee and brushing her navel so that her skin stipples.

“There’s still time,” she says and wraps an arm around his neck pulling him tighter and tighter.


End file.
